New York
by animeditto
Summary: Modern AU. The gangs Konoha and Suna come together to make a truce just in time to face a new threat. Shikatema, Chojino, Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten. rated for future chaps
1. Chapter 1: Travel

Chapter 1: Travel

The 1920s Prohibition was what started it. It started some of the largest gangs across North America. They started off as simple booze runs but like any good business they need to expand with the need. These first few gangs were stationed in some of the largest cities, each with their own names and headquarters. Konohagakure or simply Konoha is stationed New York City, their headquarters is a bar named The Hidden Leaf Village. In Las Vegas is Sunagakure, simply Suna, with a bar called The Hidden Sand Village. Each clan's head was given the title of Kage, each city with its own prefix. For the first few years the different gangs worked together in harmony but that changed when the prohibition laws were lifted. Each location had a different idea of what direction they should go in following the new laws and what they thought was most needed. This started the many conflicts between the locations, ever since then relations between the locations have been unstable to say the least.

Within the past year the Hokage of Konoha and the Kazekage of Suna have been communicating, trying to develop a truce. Thus leading to present.

Temari shoved the last piece of clothing into the suitcase before struggling to zip it up. With ease she picked it up, carrying it in the one arm in the other her carry-on bag. She kicked open the door of her room trudging through the hall ways of the Kazekage's mansion, when your brother is the boss of the largest group of organized crime in a city like Las Vegas you tended to have quite a few perks.

The mansion was mostly unused besides the first floor. The first floor was used for the clan's proposes. There was a large 'board room' were meetings were held, several offices, a few rooms for lodging and a large kitchen with a dining room. The dining room had a number of boards containing mission assignments available to be taken.

This place was home, Temari was born into a life of crime, raised on it. She grew up in this house with rough mobsters as role models. With her father being the previous Kazekage breaking the law was imbedded in the blood line.

Kankuro and Gaara waited by the door while their luggage was being put into the cab in the drive way. Temari approached them placing her bags next to theirs'.

"So let me get this straight," Kankuro started rubbing his forehead so as not to smudge his trademark face paint. "Our plane leaves at 5pm here and we arrive in New York at 1am even though it's a five hour flight?"

Gaara stood with his arms crossed over his chest with a nonchalant expression. "That's correct; there is a three hour time difference."

The blonde chucked at her younger brothers. "It's better than driving, it'd take 40 hrs."

"With the way you drive? We'd be there within 25." The middle sibling snickered.

Temari's face light up in a soft pink. "That was one time! Plus when you left a message saying 'got home quick there's been an accident' I was expecting the house to be on fire! Not that you messed up cooking dinner for you and some broad you picked up on the corner of some street!"

"Yeah, I know, I can still feel where the bruises were." He mumbled under his breath. The red head fake coughed to gain their attention of his bickering siblings to shut them up. "The cab is packed and ready to go."

Gaara led the way down the stone steps, climbing into the back seat on the passage's side. Kankuro sat in the front while Temari sat behind the driver. The taxi took them to the airport where they picked up their tickets and waited of the time to come when they could board the plane. Once they were on it was a one way trip to New York City.

* * *

Lady Tsunade, the Kage of Konoha, was busy preparing for the past month. Within the next hour the trio known as the Sand Siblings in the underground world would arrive, the youngest member, Gaara, the Kazekage. They were planned to stay for as long as it took for a treaty of sorts to be to be created and put in place. It was vital that the two managed to work something out, rumors were beginning to spread of threats from other clans.

Tsunade ran up and down the halls of their headquarters in the back of The Hidden Leaf Village. Now all that was left was little last minute things. She has already kicked most people out of the bar front, allowing only the closest members to stay for when the siblings arrived. She wanted the first impressions to be good no matter how hard that may be with the roily bunch of people within the organization.

She wasn't sure what to expect from the trio. Of course she has heard the stories of the feats but she's also heard rumors of the behaviors. Kankuro was supposed to be a playboy of sorts, Gaara is said to be a sadistic killer and Temari liked to play heartless mind games. She wasn't sure what to believe but doubted that they were true, at least not at current. She signed and glanced at the clock her eyes widened._ It's that time already!_ She took off running to the bar front of their HQ.

"Naruto! Go pick up our guests from the airport!" she shouted at the spiky haired blond.

Naruto jumped up from a stool and the bar. "Alright, see ya' grandma!" he proceeded out the building and into a large enclosed Jeep.

He sped down the highway and through the streets to make it to the airport just on time to see the plane land. He jumped out of the Jeep and ran to the entrance. He waited for a few minutes before he spotted the trio he was looking for.

"Hey! Gaara! Over here!" The spiky blond jumped up and down waving franticly trying to gain their attention.

Temari tapped the red head's shoulder pointing to the exited man at the entrance. They made their way over to him.

Naruto began to have animated (more so Naruto) conversation with Gaara as they made their way to the vehicle putting the luggage in the trunk and piled into the Jeep before driving off to The Hidden Leaf.

* * *

name will likely change! i wanted to try something different. rated for future chapters!

Kirigakure (霧隠れの里, Kirigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Mist")

Washington, D.C, USA- supposed to be really foggylet me know what you think!

Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in the Leaves" or "Hidden Leaf Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Tree Leaves")

New York City, New York, USA- i felt it had the right vibe

Kusagakure (草隠れの里, Kusagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Grass")

Calgary, Alberta, Canada- grasslands, prairies

Otogakure (音隠れの里, Otogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Sound")

Chicago, Illinois, USA- music scene Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Sand")

Las Vegas, Nevada, USA- dessert, vibe

Takigakure (滝隠れの里, Takigakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by a Waterfall")

Hamilton, Ontario, Canada or Niagara- ham is waterfall capitol, and well niagara for the falls, let me know what you think

i havent come up with locations for the others yet! suggestions would be welcome


	2. Chapter 2: A Blonde, A Brunet, A Redhead

Chapter 2: A Blonde, A brunet and a redhead.

Shikamaru Nara, a lazy gangster of Konoha sat at the bar of their headquarters. He like all others in the room sat waiting for the Sand Siblings to enter. Most people here were concerned that the trio would be hostile and try to take out the organization. They couldn't be too sure. The jet black haired man sat in the corner by the wall. He was on an angle that gave him a straightforward path for a bullet to travel if it was necessary. He like many others a hand on the top of his hidden gun holster. Normally he would go for a stealth-in-the-shadows approach but desperate times call for desperate measure, he'd do what it took to prevent any casualties.

The first door to the entrance rattled open, the sound of obnoxious laughter from Naruto echoed through the silent bar. All the occupants tensed drawing various forms of weaponry as the second and final door opened. Naruto walked promptly in first, ahead of the trio.

The three siblings stood in front of the entry a redhead in a suit and tie stood half a step ahead of the others. A brunet stood to the left of him wore a suit with more of a pea coat type jacket. To the right stood a blonde woman with her hair in four odd ponytails, she wore a button up white collar with a striped vest and matching mini skirt, fishnets and leather knee high boots. What was most concerning was the fact that the blonde carried two guns, their hostlers sticking out of the bottom of her skirt.

Breaking the silence Kiba, an auburn haired guy with slit eyes and red triangle on his cheeks, snorted throwing his hands of his mouth trying to contain his laughter.

The blonde narrowed her expression at him but the burnet was the first to speak. "What's so funny!?"

Kiba's laugh died out enough for him to speak. "This has got to be a joke. You look like stereotypical mobsters from the 20s and 30s. Besides it's the beginning of every dumb blonde joke out there! I mean come on! A blonde, a burnet and a redhead walk into a bar-"

Before he could finish a knife traveled by his head, missing be only an inch or two. "I'm not sure where you're from, but I'm considered a genius where I'm from. You insult my intelligence again and I won't miss." The blonde smiled a relatively creepy and threatening smile.

With that a kunai was thrown towards the blonde. Everyone from Konoha tensed as it traveled through the air. Without even looking the blonde flicked the foot length fan on and blocked the weapon. The kunai fell dully to the floor as the fan was snapped shut. She glanced towards the thrower with a bored expression. "Sorry Panda Bear, you'll have to do better than to catch me of guard."

"Temari," the redhead spoke. "That's enough, we are here as guested to form a truce, not start another war. Though I must advise all of you that if you don't put away your weapons I'll be the one taking measures."

"I agree with Gaara." Lady Tsunade stepped out from behind the wall, reviling her presence to the group. "That goes double for you guys! We are hosts, is this any way to treat guests?" she inhaled deeply. "I apologize on their behalf Lord Kazekage."

"That's alright Lady Tsunade." The redhead spoke evenly with little emotion.

She sighed once again before approaching him and stuck her arm out. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person Gaara."

He unfolded his arms and grasped Tsunade's hand. "The pleasures all mine. I'm just glad that Naruto persuaded use to seek out this truce." He released her hand.

The Hokage nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, if you don't mind I'd like to show you a few documents before you leave for the night."

Gaara nodded and followed the older woman to her office.

"Hey Naruto, is there somewhere a can take a nap in peace?" Kankuro nudged said blond.

"Yeah, there's a few cots in the back that you're welcome to." Naruto said leading the way to the back of the bar.

With a sigh Temari carried herself to the bar where she sat on one of the stools lining it.

"What will it be, foreigner?"

She looked up to see a pink haired woman, about 22, a year or two younger than herself. "I'll have something sweet with a kick."

The pinkette turned towards the liquor cabinet glancing at the blonde over her shoulder. "Straight or mixed?"

"Mixed."

She began pouring the ingredients into the mixer. Soon she arrived with two glasses full of liquid. She slid one over to Temari, keeping one for herself. "Two Teasers.1" she tipped her glass to the fellow gangster. "By the way, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Temari no Sabaku." She tilted her drink back before chugging half of it down.

After a few minutes of silence the Konohian couldn't take it. "So what's with the suits?"

She looked down at her attire and shrugged. "Gaara said we should look formal-ish. I didn't really want to pull out a gown or cocktail dress just to come to a bar, no offence, so I wore this. It's easy enough to move in and I look good in it." She thought of a moment, "Besides, it's not that odd, the financial district is a block or two away, seeing people in suits and ties, I guess, would be fairly normal give the area."

Sakura nodded, accepting the response.

Temari glanced around the bar. It had a rather dark atmosphere to it. She expected it to be more lively than this, it was too dull to be as Naruto described in on the drive here.

"What's with this place, shouldn't it be more, I don't know, lively?"

The pinkette rested her cheek on her palm as her eyes swept the room. "Yes you're right, I don't know what's gotten into them though."

"I do." This voice was new and unfamiliar to the Las Vegas woman. His voice was deep and had a lazy tone in the way he talked. She followed the sound of it until she found the speaker sitting a few stools over. "You see, you and your brothers came along, this was enough to put the place on edge, make everyone but maybe Naruto rather tense. Nobody knew what to expect, whether you would be hostile, which you were, or friendly, which you brothers were. On top of that you kind of put no effort into what you were doing making them more on edge, thus the atmosphere." He finished then mumbled something about troublesomeness.

Sakura leaned toward the blonde. "That's Shikamaru, he doesn't seem like much but he is one of the smartest guys here and a good fighter."

He didn't fit the appearance of a gangster. His long jet black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. He wore all black minus the green hoody he wore unzipped with a symbol of a circle with a line going through it. She was sure she could see the light outline of a gun or two hidden in his clothing.

She heavily sighed, it was going to be long trip.

* * *

1. Teaser (Cocktail)

7-Up, Amaretto, Cranberry Juice, Lime Juice, Triple Sec, Vodka

Ugh, would have updated sorry (not that there are many people that have read the first chapter at this point. I had saving issues… o well I finished it. Hope you like it!


End file.
